


Masked Bitch

by asa520



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dover, Hetalia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asa520/pseuds/asa520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我不需要爱　<br/>紧紧纠缠在一起吧</p><p>来更多地触碰我　用全身来欺骗我<br/>不要从这个梦中醒来了　好吗</p><p>“爱什么的都是谎言”<br/>但是沉溺其中又有何妨</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Bitch

    华灯初上的巴黎宛如盛装的女子，不知疲倦地舞动着，黑夜的面纱掩盖不了她身上纸醉金迷的奢靡 气息。璀璨的水晶吊灯，殷红似血的上等红酒和丰盛的食物勾勒出贵族们奢华铺张的晚宴。少女们穿 着层层蕾丝与丝绸布料堆叠而成的繁复礼服，戴着缀满闪闪发亮宝石的首饰游走在男子们的中间，渴 望着引起他们的注意，让他们拜倒在自己的裙下。“女士们，先生们，感谢大家赏脸来参加今晚的宴 会，请尽情享受吧。”一个富有磁性的声音响起，宴会的举办者——弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦伯爵站在大 厅的中间，宣布宴会的开始。金色的长发用深紫色的发带束起，如海洋般蔚蓝的双眼里的笑意温柔似 水，棱角分明的五官俊美如神祗，没有一个女性能抵挡他的魅力。前来参加宴会的少女们看到今天的 主角出场，恨不得立刻跑到伯爵的跟前好让他注意到自己，却又碍于礼仪只好慢慢地走到伯爵身边， 露出标准的优雅微笑向他问好。真是一群装腔作势的女人，看着向自己靠拢的人群，弗朗西斯在心里 不屑地嗤笑了一声，脸上却依然维持着完美的笑容。英俊的伯爵微笑着，一一亲吻向他问好的女性的 指尖，呛人的香水味萦绕在身旁，弗朗西斯觉得自己几近窒息。他微微皱了皱眉头，下一个瞬间脸上 又恢复了完美的笑容。     大门被仆人拉开，又一位客人来到了。来人一头耀眼的金色短发，比上等祖母绿还要美丽的眸子让 人情不自禁深陷其中，白皙脸孔上精致的五官仿佛经过上帝的雕塑。一抹充满高傲的自信笑容绽放在 唇边，一下子吸引了不少女性爱慕的目光。弗朗西斯走到来人身旁，嗔笑着说了一句：“亚瑟，你来 晚了。”“我很抱歉。”亚瑟笑着说道，脸上毫无歉意。两人互相拥抱行了个贴面礼，“我今天准备 了很好的礼物哟。”亚瑟在弗朗西斯耳边轻声说道，“是吗？那可真令人期待呢。”弗朗西斯低声回 答，两人心照不宣地相视而笑。 乐队奏响舒缓的舞曲，弗朗西斯牵着一个贵族少女的手走进了舞池，随着音乐跳起了华尔兹。跳舞 的时候，少女一直用那双清澈的大眼睛注视着弗朗西斯，眼神里充满不加掩饰的爱慕。看惯了这种眼 神的弗朗西斯毫不在意地笑了笑。他的目光扫过舞池旁边，定格在了一直坐在原地，不邀请任何人跳 舞的冷漠绅士的身上。一曲终了，少女恋恋不舍地看着弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯朝她温柔地一笑，然后转 身牵起下一个女孩的手，这是弗朗西斯一向的惯例。一曲又一曲过去，弗朗西斯的舞伴换了一个又一 个，所有与他共舞过一曲的女孩都期望着自己能成为例外，但是弗朗西斯总会在一曲结束后放开手 。心碎的少女们只能感叹这个英俊的男人是如此的薄情。 随着最后一首舞曲的尾音消逝在璀璨的灯光下，宴会走向了结束。身着华装的贵族们坐上马车离 去，刚才还热闹非凡的大厅随着人群的离去而变得沉寂，宽敞的大厅里只剩下弗朗西斯和从舞会开始 就一直坐在一旁的亚瑟。“现在只有我们两个人了，亚瑟·柯克兰伯爵。”弗朗西斯微笑着走近亚瑟 ，“舞会已经结束了，你也没有必要再戴着那虚伪的面具了吧。”亚瑟勾起嘴角，露出一抹讥讽的笑 ，弗朗西斯最爱的就是亚瑟这样的笑容，每当亚瑟露出这样的笑容，弗朗西斯都忍不住想要亲吻他。 “那么小亚瑟你来亲手摘下这面具如何？”弗朗西斯伸手揽住亚瑟的腰，一个轻柔的吻落在了对方的 脸颊上。“你想要的不只是这些吧？”亚瑟舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个狡黠的笑。“最了解我的人果然是 小亚瑟呢。”弗朗西斯轻笑着覆上亚瑟的唇。

    弗朗西斯浅尝辄止的吻着亚瑟，时不时用舌头舔过对方柔软的唇，像是在品尝，又像是在引诱。被 弗朗西斯挑逗得受不了的亚瑟不甘示弱地开始反击，他将自己的舌头伸入对方的口腔，追逐着对方的 舌并与之纠缠。得到了邀请的弗朗西斯开始进攻，侵略性的深吻如同烈火，仿佛要将亚瑟胸腔中的氧 气燃烧殆尽，深陷其中的亚瑟情不自禁地抱住了弗朗西斯的脖子，就像落水者抓住救命的稻草。淫靡的水声在空旷的大厅里仿佛被放大了无数倍，被弗朗西斯的深吻攻击得丢盔弃甲的亚瑟不由得呜咽了 一声。弗朗西斯笑着看向亚瑟，在亚瑟绯红的耳尖低语道：“小少爷想要在这里做吗？”“不、不要 。”满脸通红的绅士摇头拒绝了这个提议，不过他现在的这副样子并没有什么说服力。“既然小少爷 不喜欢这里，那我们换个地方继续吧。”弗朗西斯勾唇一笑，直接横抱起亚瑟走上了楼梯。

    被突然抱起的亚瑟不满地挣扎起来，弗朗西斯低下头，用自己的唇封住了对方即将说出口的咒骂。 被吻得晕头转向的亚瑟使不上力气，只好任弗朗西斯把自己抱到了卧室。弗朗西斯将亚瑟轻轻放在了 柔软的床褥上，低起头看着床上的人。亚瑟急促地喘息着，因缺氧而涨得通红的脸蛋如成熟的苹果般 诱人，被吻得红肿的嘴唇艳如樱桃，仿佛在邀人品尝；来不及吞咽的银丝挂在红润的嘴角，看上去是 如此的色情。“混蛋，你在看什么啊？！”亚瑟抬手遮住自己的脸颊，弗朗西斯不怀好意地笑了笑， 伸手去解亚瑟的衣扣，“我在看可爱的小亚瑟啊~”弗朗西斯俯下身，舔了舔亚瑟的脖子，然后一路向 下滑到锁骨，留下暧昧的吻痕，亚瑟的身体不由得颤抖了一下。“混蛋，留在那种地方会被看到的... 嗯...”弗朗西斯含住了亚瑟的乳首，坏心的用牙齿轻轻咬了咬，“啊...嗯...不要玩那里...混蛋... ”快感如电流般刺激着身体，亚瑟不由自主地呻吟起来。 “那这里呢？”弗朗西斯坏笑着将亚瑟的分身握在手中，不停地上下撸动，另一只手也没闲着，往 亚瑟的大腿内侧的私密处探去。“啊哈...嗯...那里也...啊...不行...”亚瑟的声音不可抑止的颤抖 起来，不时漏出的呻吟声让弗朗西斯加快了手上的动作。弗朗西斯试探着将一根手指伸入小穴，异物 入侵的不适感让亚瑟倒吸了一口凉气，身体却因快感而变得更加兴奋。粉色的穴口不断分泌着肠液， 张开的入口仿佛在发出邀请，弗朗西斯顺利地将第二根手指放了进去。不断涌来的快感吞噬着亚瑟的 理智，身体不断叫嚣着想得到更多，“弗朗西斯...啊...快进来...哈...”被蚀骨的快感逼得无法忍 受的亚瑟催促着身上的人，“现在还不行呢，小亚瑟还真是迫不及啊。”弗朗西斯又增加了一根手 指，湿的一塌糊涂的小穴轻松地将手指吞了进去。“哈...好了吗...嗯...啊...进来吧...哈...”“ 小亚瑟很想我进去对吧，那你该怎么说呢？”弗朗西斯坏笑着看向身下的人，“请...啊哈..嗯...进 来...”“看来小亚瑟还是不想我进去呢。”弗朗西斯故作惋惜地摇摇头，“啊嗯...请...嗯..快 点...操我...啊哈...”濒临极限边缘的亚瑟带着哭腔吐出一句话，弗朗西斯再也无法按捺自己的欲望 。手指抽出的瞬间，巨大的空虚感包围了亚瑟，接下来那硕大灼热物体的侵入让亚瑟忍不住满足地呻 吟起来，“啊哈...嗯...弗朗...啊...快点...嗯...”弗朗西斯握住身下人的腰身，用力地开始抽插 。“哈...啊嗯...好爽...弗朗...哈...”亚瑟无意识地发出甜腻的呻吟，迷人的碧眸里氤氲着水汽， 看上去无比的惹人怜爱。弗朗西斯俯下身亲吻亚瑟的唇，两人的身体更加紧密地结合在一起。“小亚 瑟，我、我爱你啊...”弗朗西斯喘息着，在亚瑟耳边低语，“啊哈...嗯...骗...骗子...哈...爱什 么的...哈...都是谎言...啊...”亚瑟搂住弗朗西斯的脖子，吻了吻他的脸，弗朗西斯一下子加快了 抽插的速度，“嗯...啊...慢点啊哈...啊...弗朗...我、我要去了...啊...”“哈...那，我们一起 去吧...”弗朗西斯更加用力地抽插起来，灭顶的快感将两人推向顶峰，两人几乎同时释放了自己。

      弗朗西斯退出亚瑟的身体，躺在亚瑟的旁边，两人静静地享受着高潮的余韵。“如果这一切都是梦的话，我希望自己不要醒来。”弗朗西斯笑着抚上亚瑟的脸颊，“这话你跟多少人说过？”亚瑟嗤笑 一声，抓住了弗朗西斯的手，“小亚瑟你嫉妒了吗？”弗朗西斯伸手将人揽入怀中，“才没有，我又 不是那些无聊的女人，我要睡了。”亚瑟轻笑着闭上了眼睛。“晚安，小亚瑟。”弗朗西斯吻了吻亚 瑟汗湿的额头，两人相拥着睡去。

 

 

end


End file.
